The present invention relates generally to the field of machine arrangements for processing articles, such as bottles. More specifically, the invention relates to a machine arrangement that is configured to recirculate articles so that the articles may undergo additional operations without the need for a long and space consuming machine arrangement.
Conventional machine arrangements are strictly linear and are generally referred to as machine lines. That is, the machine lines, with each and every processing and/or forming machine, extend in a single line such that articles operated on in the machine line only move through the machine arrangement in a single pass. Such a set up may take up a large amount of space in a warehouse, factory, or other location. Occasionally, buildings are not sufficiently large or long to house complex and long machine arrangements. For example, in bottle or can operations, many different types of processes need to be performed on the bottle or can, such as necking, curling, expansion, trimming, etc. Each type of process may also require a plurality of machines in order to sufficiently perform the necessary process. For instance, necking operations may require multiple operations with multiple machines in order to properly neck a bottle or can that is of a certain length or size.
Furthermore, the conventional straight and single pass machine lines may be more costly. The conventional machine lines may need to include duplicate or additional machines in order to perform the desired function(s).